Glossary of Acronyms
Delivery Bar Code Sorter (DBCS) machine sorts mail in the order of a mail carrier's delivery route. This order is called the Delivery Point Sequence (DPS). However, some mailpieces are not processed on a DBCS because the POSTNET barcode (see below) cannot be resolved.
POSTNET (POSTal Numeric Encoding Technique) barcode is used to encode zip code information on letter mail. Newly labeled mailpieces may be sent to and run through a system running in an Input Sub-System (ISS) mode (e.g., a MLOCR or Advanced Facer Canceller System AFCS may be running in ISS mode or a DBCS may have been modified with an ISS kit).
Remote computer recognition (RCR) refers to a character recognition process that is operated separate from a mainstream mailpiece sorter machine. Remote Encoding Center (REC) refers to a physical facility where mail images are processed, typically of the mail pieces that are rejected for various reasons from the mainstream sorting process.
Reject Encoding Machine (REM) refers to any of various machines and associated software described herein for use in processing mailpieces where the mainstream sorting process did not succeed. Advanced OCR recognition system refers to a system for optical character recognition that employs advanced recognition software algorithms for resolving an address of a mailpiece.
Output Sub-System (OSS) refers to a mail piece sorting system, generally for sorting mail pieces in accordance with bar code information applied to each piece.
Referring now to the drawings, FIG. 1 is a front (address side) of mailpiece 100 having several areas reserved for addressing. With reference to FIG. 1, mailpiece 100 has postage area 102, optical character recognition (OCR) read area 106, POSTNET clear zone 108, and return address area 104. To illustrate, if address 314 (FIG. 3) is located within OCR read area 106, a multiline optical character reader (MLOCR) may be able to resolve address 314 and print a Postal Numeric Encoding Technique (POSTNET) barcode, such as POSTNET barcode 300 (FIG. 3), in POSTNET clear zone 108. The barcode may be printed directly onto the envelope, or onto a sticker or label affixed to the envelope in the clear zone, as further discussed later.
With reference to FIG. 2, ID Tag clear zone 202 is on the rear side (back side) of mailpiece 200. A unique ID Tag (not shown) may be applied to the back of mailpiece 200 (in ID Tag clear zone 202) to allow data to be matched with mailpiece 200 in subsequent automated operations. For example, if address 314 cannot be read by an OCR, an image may be captured and sent to a Remote Encoding Center (REC). A keyer (manual input person) at the REC can input address elements, such that the data base can look-up the correct zip code for that address and match that to the mail piece. The ID Tag allows the data to be matched with the specific mailpiece and POSTNET barcode 300 to be applied downstream (e.g. by an Output Sub-System).
Referring now to FIG. 3, POSTNET barcode 300 corresponds to address 314. Frame bars 302 and 312 begin and end the barcode sequence. POSTNET barcode 300 is currently an eleven-digit delivery point code representing zip code in field 304, plus-four code in field 306, delivery point code at field 308, and finally a check digit 310. Delivery point code 308 may be a specific set of digits between 00 and 99 such as the last two digits of a street address. The delivery point code 308, zip code 304, and plus-four code 306 result in a unique, numeric identifier for nearly every address served by the United States Postal Service (USPS). Check digit 310 essentially is a form of redundancy check used for error detection. Other POSTNET barcodes may also be applied to POSTNET clear zone 108, such as a nine-digit barcode representing zip code 304 and plus-four code 306, a five-digit barcode representing zip code 304, or a 4-state barcode where the bars represent four states (e.g., four lengths) instead of just two states (e.g., two lengths).
Although bar codes are currently in use by the USPS and are discussed herein by way of example, the inventive concepts disclosed in this application could be applied as well to systems and methods that employ other machine-readable or optically readable codes or markings in the POSTNET clear field and/or in the ID Tag field. We will use the term machine-readable indicia or “MRI” in the claims in this broader sense; MRI includes but is not limited to bar codes. It applies as well to other markings that can be applied to an article by automated machinery (printed, sprayed, etc.) and conversely can be recognized or read by machine.
Using an automated process to sort mailpieces is generally more cost effective than using manual labor. However, if address 314 is not resolvable (e.g., by an OCR or REC), the mailpiece must be manually sorted. Sometimes, shiny surfaces on a mailpiece can cause indicia applied during mail processing (destination indicia, barcodes, ID Tags, etc.) to smudge, smear or otherwise become unreadable, in whole or in part. When that occurs, the affected item may be rejected to receive expensive manual processing. The need remains for improvements in processing and labeling of mail piece items, including shiny mail pieces.